The Unsupected WIzard
by acecoimbra
Summary: WHich hp character would u least suspect to be a wizard? Check this out. Please r
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me in the reviews ;) I do not own anyone in the story  
  
Chapter 1 Harry Potter was not a normal boy by a long stretch. He was a wizard. But not even a normal wizard! He also was the boy with the fate to destroy Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard who had murdered Harry's parents. Harry went to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. There he had many friends including Ron Weasley (a redheaded wizard with a huge family), Hermione Granger (the smartest witch in Harry's year) and also Neville Longbottom.  
Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle and his fat-ass cousin, Dudley. Dudley was everything harry wouldn't want to be - a fat ugly boy, a major bully and a muggle (a muggle's a person with no magical powers.  
Harry was writing letters to his friends, telling them about his summer so far. Harry stuck his quill in his mouth and surveyed the letters.  
Dear Ron, Hows everything at the Order? Everythings fine hear, thanks to what moody said to my uncle at the train station. When can I come to the burrow? Send me news soon.  
-Harry  
Dear Hermione, How are you and your parents? Have you heard from Ron lately? I'm OK here. Write back soon.  
-harry Harry put the letters in envelopes and walked over to his snowy white owl, Hedwig's cage.  
"Hedwig, can you take these letters to Ron and Hermione? Here they are." Harry let Hedwig out and she was off.  
  
AN: Ok that was really short, sorry I had to make some kinda intro, the next one will be pretty interesting. 


	2. CHapter 2

AN: Alright, now harry gets his school letters  
  
Chapter 2 A week later, hedwig came home with returned letters. Harry opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry, Everything here is completely boring, mum wont tell us anything. That's great that the dursley's are treating you so good now. Dad says you can come in 3 weeks. I have to go help pig, he got his beak stuck between the cage's bars again. -Ron  
  
Hermione's was opened next.  
  
Dear Harry, We went to the Australian outback this summer. It was amazing. The wizards there use kangaroo's as mail deliverers. Glad to hear about the dursleys. Victor says hi. -hermione  
  
Harry chuckled at Hermione and Ron's letters and put them down. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Dudley was eating a BLT.  
"Were you reading letters from those stupid friends of yours?" Dudley asked. "No, I just read the wizard newspaper and they're after you!" Harry replied. At this, Dudley screamed and ran to Aunt Petunia yelling, "THE FREAKS ARE AFTER ME."  
So, even though Aunt Petunia knew harry was just poking fun at Dudley, she made him go outside and weed her garden.  
The next day school letters arrived. Harry was surprised to find three letters. He knew he'd be getting one for OWL's results and one for requirements but he couldn't guess what the third was for.  
He opened the OWL letter and looked at it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you are on the Hogwarts Honor Roll (harry gasped in surprise) and that you have good enough grades to pursue your career choice of Auror. The following are your OWL marks.  
Actual Essay Transfiguration: E+ O D. A. D. A: O E+ Charms: O E+ Potions: E+ E Divination: E- E Magical Creatures:O O- Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonnical, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts  
  
By the time Harry was done reading this his mouth was gaping open. He was expecting much worse grades than this. He opened the other School letter and a badge fell out. He was quidditch captain! Then he curiously opened the third letter. He realized it was addressed to (AN: drumroll please) Dudley dursley! Harry almost fainted in surprise. Dudley was a wizard! He ran downstairs with the letter in his hands. Uncle Vernon looked up and said,  
"Don't stand there with your mouth open, you'll catch a fly in there! Eh whats that?" He snatched the letter out of harry's hands and his mouth fell open too.  
"D-D-D-D-Dudleys a W-wizard????" Aunt Petunia fainted on the spot. 


End file.
